Monday
by Black Hawk
Summary: What do SG-1 do while sitting around the campfire on those boring missions? They bond, of course! COMPLETED


****

Title: Monday

****

Author: Black Hawk

****

Archive: Please ask first. 

****

Season: Season 6

****

Spoilers: None, well, _Meridian_, I guess, but if you don't know who Jonas is by now then you might be scratching your head a bit, but let's hope that there aren't that many of you out there. ;o)

****

Genre: Comfort/Team acceptance/bonding

****

Rating: PG, about 3 swear words. 

****

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). 

****

Monday

Major Sam Carter stared into the flames, her eyes squinting slightly as she bit her lover lip in thought. Obvious realization dawned on her as her expression changed. "Okay. Got it."

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered "Finally." He shifted the position of his gun on his lap, absent-mindedly sipping at his small, steaming cup of soup. 

Teal'C politely gave his attention to Major Carter, a contented smile on his lips. This type of team bonding greatly amused him and filled his war-tattered heart with joy. 

The team's youngest and newest member was perfectly happy just to sit back and observe the goings on without feeling the need to jump in. However, he only appeared to not feel the need to jump in, when in reality he thought of an answer as soon as the question was asked- only he waited patiently until the others acknowledged him. He didn't want to seem too eager to contribute for he knew that when he was he was considered by some to be annoying and, just plain weird at times. 

"What is your favorite day of the week?" Sam broke into the pleasant chirping of the crickets after a moment of human silence. So far, the crickets were the only signs of semi-sentient life forms on this planet. Yet these were the missions that Sam loved best. Time when she could just enjoy the natural beauty around her and the company of her friends, both old and new, without being shot at.

_This one's easy_, thought Jonas, already having his answer but careful not to show it. 

Jack looked over at his beautifully dark-skinned companion. "T, you take this one first."

Teal'C raised his eyebrow in response and shifted his weight slightly, considering the question for a moment. "I believe my favorite day of the week is that named after the Fry."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Fry?"

"I believe he means Friday, Sir," Sam interjected, to which Jack "ahed." 

Teal'C inclined his head. "Indeed."

"Teal'C, Friday isn't named after a fry," she attempted to explain to her loyal friend. 

"Then for what is it named?"

"It's… well, I dunno, actually."

"The point is," Jack interrupted, "his favorite day is Friday."

Teal'C smiled triumphantly then turned to Major Carter, indicating her turn. 

Sam shrugged and shook her head. "Mine's Friday, too, I guess."

Jack gave a curt nod then shifted his glance to the young alien man beside her. "Jonas! Favorite day of the week?"

The young man looked up from the blade of grass he had been futzing with to first meet the Colonel's gaze then quickly glance at the other two members of the team. "Well," he sighed slightly. "My favorite day of the week is Monday."

Only the crickets responded. 

"Jonas," Jack furrowed his brow in incomprehension. "I think you're still a little confused with this whole 'names of the days of the week' thing. See, you _said_ Monday, but I'm sure you _meant_ Friday."

Jonas glanced about a moment, a slight smile of confusion on his face. "What's wrong with Monday?"

Jack just stared at him. "Jonas… it's _Monday_. _Everyone_ hates Mondays. You _dread_ Mondays."

"Because you…" the young alien ventured. 

"Because it means your weekend's over and you have to start another grueling week of work before you earn those two days of freedom again. Hell, with this job you might not even get them."

Jonas nodded with empathy and understanding, not noticing Sam staring at him curiously. "Why did you pick Monday, Jonas?"

She sounded genuinely curious, which was too bad, because he had very little will to answer her now. So instead he shrugged and pretended it was just a random answer. However, when he felt the eyes of his teammates upon him he looked up again and realized that he owed them the answer. "Well," he stuttered, not knowing exactly how to voice his thoughts. "Monday is when you all come back."

His words may have been soft but they were loud enough to strike a pang of grief in the hearts of his teammates. 

Jack felt just about ready to kick himself in the ass. He'd inadvertently just told Jonas that he didn't like coming back to the base, even though the Kelownan would be there to greet him. 

Teal'C would oftentimes use the weekend to visit his son. Jack would go home, have a couple of beers and relax if he didn't go fishing. Sam would visit family or spend time catching up on things she'd fallen behind with. Jonas wasn't even allowed to leave the base. He decided he needed to be the one to break the silence. "You know, Jonas-"

"It's okay, Colonel, really. I mean, everyone's entitled to their own opinions."

"Then, you know that I…" Jack began more than uneasily.

"I've changed my mind," Sam announced, graciously saving her CO. The focus of the group now turned to her. She shrugged. "Well, after what Jonas said it makes more sense. I guess I do like Mondays after all."

Teal'C gave it a moment's thought before raising his eyebrow. "Indeed I am in concurrence with Major Carter and Jonas Quinn. Mondays I am reunited with my teammates and reminisce about the time spent with my son on Chulak."

Jonas gave him a grateful smile.

"Ah, what the hell," Jack tossed another stick into the fire. "I guess Monday's aren't all that bad after all. At least, not when it's you guys I get to work with… and not a bunch of Tok'ra, or Goa'uld… or scientists," he shuddered at that last word and the team laughed. 

"I believe the hour is late," Teal'C spoke after a moment more of contemplative silence as he stood. 

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "Let's get some shut eye. Teal'C, you take the first watch." 

Teal'C inclined his head in acceptance while the other members of the team unrolled their bedding. 

Jonas lay down with a contented sigh, the song of the crickets and quiet rustling of the grasses around him in the warm evening breeze lulling him to sleep. _Maybe I really have found a new home, after all…_ he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face, knowing that he was part of a family now, and always would be. 


End file.
